1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for a baseless vehicle light, particularly to one able to be directly plugged by a plug of a vehicle power cable while installed in an vehicle, conveniently and quickly assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional baseless vehicle light 1 includes a lens 10, a circuit board 11 installed inside the lens 10, plural LEDs 12 fixed on the circuit board 11, and at least two wires 13 planted on the rear side of the circuit board 11 by tin welding. Each of the wires 13 has a free bare end 14. Before the light 1 is installed in a vehicle, a plugging light 16 of a power cable 15 has to be cut off first, with each bare end 14 connected with a corresponding free bare end 17 of the power cable 15. However, as shown in FIG. 2, it takes time cutting off the plugging light 16 by a tool and connecting the bare ends 14 of the wires 13 with the bare ends 17 of the power cable 15. Moreover, the combined lines of the wires 13 and the power cable 15 may easily get entwined together to cause a difficulty for arrangement, and the connections of the bare ends 14 and the bare ends 17 are apt to be broken to pose a poor conductivity. Moreover, as the wires 13 are fixed on the circuit board 11 by tin welding, they can be easily pulled off the circuit board 11 to turn off the light 1.